


Parallel Screams

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Shattered Glass, alternative universe, universe swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Inter-dimensional wormholes don't pop up every cycle, but when they do you can guarantee a Starscream will be standing close enough to get sucked in.Generation One Starscream swaps universes with Shattered Glass Starscream. Neither of them think much to their new Megatron's.





	Parallel Screams

The Starscream that stood before him was not his Starscream.

Bright blue optics and a pale white face. A soft voice and softer mannerisms. The Decepticon insignia he wore on his chest was an unnerving 'Autobot' red.

A glowing blue portal had appeared in the middle of his throne room, sucked his Starscream in, and spat this out the other side. So far, that's all he knew.

The newcomer in front of him was already a fair few steps ahead.

"It appears to be some sort of cross dimensional portal." The new-Starscream decided, still brushing himself off from his tumble. He didn't at all seem troubled by the fusion cannon pointed at his helm. He gave it a curious glance, then shrugged in recognition.

"Our universes run parallel to one another," the strange Starscream continued. "If I am here, your Starscream must be in my universe."

Good luck to that universe then, Megatron wanted to say.

"If I study the energy output, perhaps recreate it, I'm sure I can reverse this." Starscream continued, and _smiled_ at Megatron.

Megatron lowered his cannon. This mech was putting great effort into not acting like a threat. And if it _was_ Starscream....

"What makes you think want to reverse it?" He asked, just to see what would happen.

The new-Starscream blinked in surprise, pale face paling further in apprehensive confusion. "You... Don't you want the return of your Starscream?"

Megatron shrugged. Starscream had his uses. He was clever, scheming, a great lay, but could he live without the drama? The constant threat of death?

"Of course I do." He corrected quickly, deciding not to alienate _this_ Starscream straight off the bat. "But resources are stretched. I must think of the needs of the many before the needs of... _Starscream_."

The new-Starscream was staring at him, expression unreadable. "My Megatron will be expecting my safe return."

His Megatron, eh?

"Oh, I'm sure he will." Megatron patronised, wondering what that Megatron was like if his Starscream was _this_. "We'll have to take good care of you in the meantime, won't we?"

The new-Starscream shrank back, looking around, perhaps only just realising that none of these Decepticons had pale, pathetic blue optics.

 

* * *

 

The Megatron that stood before him was not his Megatron.

Having landed face first into the mud of some field, he knew that immediately when the strange mech had rushed forwards to help him to his pedes.

Starscream flapped his arms and pushed him away, squawking, "Off! Get off me!"

Apologies were gushed, the servo bracing his elbow and keeping him balanced withdrew quickly. Starscream stumbled away as though his touch was inflectious somehow, staring in horror at the bright blue optics narrowed in concern.

"Ew!" He cried, recognising the mech despite the Autobot-like deformities. "Megatron!?"

"Starscream?" The stranger breathed his name, reaching for him again.

"Don't touch me I'm not your Starscream!" He brushed him away, quickly realising what had happened. Dimensional portal? They went both ways. If it had taken him from his home, it will have taken whatever sap existed here too. Poor thing was probably with _his_ Megatron now. Oh dear.

"You're different." The soft-Megatron was asking, looking him up and down. "What happened to you?"

Starscream rolled his optics, "I'm not from _around here_." He said cryptically, "Figure it out for yourself."

Megatron was completely uncomprehending.

"What do you mean?" He asked, so openly confused and vulnerable. "And what happened to your voice?"

Starscream thought if he stayed here any longer, his optics were going to roll right out of his helm. He needed to get home, if only to escape this walking processor-ache. "Do you have a base. A lab, perhaps?"

"We do." This Megatron was squinting at him, maybe finally starting to understand what was going on.

"Good, take me there." Starscream ordered, "The sooner you have your Starscream back, the less likely it will be that my Megatron will have had a chance to frag him."

That certainly seemed to motivate this Megatron.

 

 


End file.
